Ponies At The YMCA
by KingHalo1337
Summary: The Mane 6 take their human friend to the YMCA. Thinking he's going for a friendly swim turns out to be more than just wanting to go play in water. The girls show J the true power of friendship. WARNING! CLOP ALERT! THE FOLLOWING CONTAINS: PONIES ON HUMAN ACTION, PINKIE WIERDNESS, CHLORINE, AND SUPERNATURAL POWERS a.k.a. MAGIC. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.


This was something I did for a buddy of mine and I wanted to share it with my fellow viewers. I promised not to use any real names so think of J as anon. As always Read and Enjoy.

* * *

**Young Mares Cumming Altogether**

**Welcome to the YMCA**

**(-.(-.(-.-).-).-)**

Everypony is at the YMCA after hours, including a human friend of theirs. J walked up to the locked doors and said to the pony gang, "Alright girls, you ready to break in?" Also each mare wore their element. What for, J didn't know.

"Are you sure we want to do this," Twilight Sparkle asked.

"Hell yea," Rainbow said to Twi, "No backing out now we all agreed to take J out so we can…(whispers) you know what."

"Okay, okay," Twilight quickly said.

Applejack walked up to the locked doors watching J trying to open it, "I can buck it ya know, I think I can break the lock or break this here darn metal door would be more like it."

Fluttershy said shyly, "Um I...I don't think this is a good ideal."

Pinkie bounced in front of her, making Shy jump back a little and said, "Oh Shy it'll be fun, right J."

"Of course Pinkie," J said as he tried to work the lock getting frustrated.

Rarity asked dignified, "Pinkie's right, dear Fluttershy. I'm sure we will have a splendid time."

Twilight saw AJ bucking the shit out of the metal doors but to no success, "It ain't like trees I suppose," she said resting her hindlegs.

Twi's horn lit up and said, "Well if we are going to do this then let's try and not break anything so the cops don't get alerted." Twilight then teleported all of them inside the YMCA.

After everypony came to their senses recovering from the teleportation.

J then spoke, "Okay pool time," J yelled and ran to the pool taking all his clothes off. He thought to himself, "Saying that they are going in naked, it wouldn't hurt for me to swim naked either." The ponies followed but stopped when they saw J turned around facing them with his ding-a-ling hanging out.

Only Shy looked away. The other mares stared at his wee-wee with blushes. Each pony had their own thoughts.

**What A Mare Thinks**

**(-.(-.(-.-).-).-)**

Twilight thought, "Oh this is going to be great. I can't wait to write to Celestia about what it was like to have sex with a human. I can't wait, I can't wait." She was gleeing putting her hooves together with a big smile.

Applejack thought, "Whoa nellie, I'm goin' to give him a ruttin' he won't forget. This cowgirls goin' to ride that human cock like there was no tomorra'." Her tongue stuck out of her saliva dripping mouth already breathing hard.

Rarity thought, "Come now Rarity, don't get all worked up (her pussy begins to drip cum) aw but I can't help myself getting all wet over him." Rarity stood there with a cheeky grin and wide eyes while cum hit the floor drop by drop. She then looked at the driplets on the floor before saying, "That was so not lady like."

Rainbow thought, "Yeah that pricks going to be all mine. These chumps got nothing on Dashie. I'm going to make him hard and make him mine. Yeah I'll get him to cum in me first." Dash's wings began to flare out stiff and she was ready to go. She crouched down in a starting position as if she was going to start a race. She stared at her prize with a toothy grin.

Pinkie Pie thought, "Mmm his penis looks so good, I can't wait to suck on it like a lollipop," she stopped staring at J's dick and put a hoof on her chin looking up and began to think, "wait a minute, his penis doesn't look like a lollipop and it doesn't look like it'll taste sugary, fruity, or sweet like a lollipop either. And another thing, why do they call it a lolli-pop when those little balls on a stick are not even lolly."

While Pinkie questioned a lollipop, she had pulled out of nowhere, why it was called a lollipop Fluttershy thought, "Oh my, don't look, it's wrong of me if I look," Shy was laying on the floor with her hooves covering her face. She didn't mean too, but she peeked and glanced at the human's member, "oh no I looked," she whined in her head. Fluttershy felt warm between her legs and she cried out in her head, "oh no now I'm thinking dirty thoughts. Go away you nasty thoughts. Think of something else Shy, anything."

Shy closed her eyes and smiled thinking of a lovely picnic with J. They were gazing at each other eating their meals. After they finished, J leaned over and kissed Shy which made her blush. Images began to flash in Fluttershy's mind. The image was her having sex with the human. The images jumped back and forth from the picnic to them fucking. Fluttershy was on her back being plowed by J. J's rock hard member slid in and out of Shy's yellow marehood. Shy moaned in pleasure while her human screwed her with a fast but steady pace….

"No no stop thinking it," Fluttershy tried to resist her lustful thoughts but finally gave in, "…but I can't help myself feeling this way, I want him inside me," Shy stood back up and stared at J then hid partially behind her mane before saying, "…um that's if he wants to be inside of me. He could choose to be with my friends first. I don't mind waiting, I could go last."

Finishing up with Pinkie, she was still talking to herself, "…fine don't tell me Mr. Spherical-pop I'll just eat you." And she did, little white stick and all, but then she realized she trailed off from what lead her there, "…oh yeah, J's penis. You know what vagina lips…" She said talking to her pussy, "..you can have it because oral lips only puts sugar in it."

The rest of the Mane 6 and J started to overhear Pinkie and they all stared at her.

Pinkie stuck a hoof between her legs pressing on her pussy making her vaginal lips open and close. She pretended to make it talk as she did this, "That's fine," she pretend talked, "Penises are meant for vaginas anyway," Pinkie made her pussy say.

Pinkie then responded to herself, "Well of course silly willy, that's why I'm giving it to you."

Pinkie made her pussy thank her, "Thank you Pinkie, you're the best."

"Oh thanks, but that means you're the best, too 'cause you're part of me," Pinkie said responding to her own cunt.

Everypony had exchanged glances and J was scratching his head like WTF, but Dash was the one to question it.

"O-kay," RD had said, "…extra loose screws missing there Pinkie?"

"Nope," Pinkie giggled, "Any loose screws I come across I make sure to tighten them with a screwdriver," then she started giggling to herself, "Hehe a screw that drives hehe."

"Okay that was that," J said looking at Pinkie, "You ponies coming in or what?" J smiled diving into the deep end.

They were used to Pinkie being weird sometimes, so the pony gang just shrugged it off.

After a minute of just standing there, Applejack broke the silence taking off her stetson leaving it off to the side, "Alright girls you heard him, pool time," she said jumping in doing a cannon ball.

Rainbow followed and yelled, "Count me in," RD flew up and dived in the pool with a big splash.

Pinkie yelled and jumped as high as she could and did a front flip in the deep end were J and her friends were, "WEEEEEE."

Twilight teleported on J's back surprising him, "Hey lover boy," she said playfully. J nearly went under the water because of the new weight on his back. But quickly recovered, head above water with the others.

However Rarity said to Shy, "I am not going to mess up my mane, so if you don't mind I'll just be dipping my hooves in and that's it."

Fluttershy didn't want to be in the deep in because her other friends were rough housing so she joined Rarity instead. Rarity sat on the edge dipping her hindhooves in the water. Fluttershy placed one of her hindhooves in the water, "Oh my, it's cold," she slightly shivered.

"Oh darling, it's not that bad," Rarity encouraged.

Fluttershy slowly entered the shallow end and relaxed getting used to the coldness sitting there talking to Rarity.

**So The Pool Group Orgy Begins**

**(-.(-.(-.-).-).-)**

Back over to the 4 mares with J...

They played and jumped on each other having a good time. That good time was going to be more than just having a good time. The mares were getting touchy, but J didn't mind that and he knew something was up when the pony gang wanted to take him here at the YMCA after hours, even Fluttershy's timid little self approved for J to come.

And now he knows why, especially when Twilight had finally told him what they had planned for him, "Okay J we wanted to ah...let's say show you our real power of friendship for you."

Pinkie said excitedly, "Yeah and its going to take all of us to do it..," then she said slowly, "...right Fluttershy and Rarity." Pinkie Pie winked at her two friends. The wink told Rarity that it was time.

"I really don't want to mess up my mane..," Rarity looked back at her rump,"...or my tail in this matter," she finished saying.

Rainbow then called to her two friends at the other end of the pool," Hey you two aren't going to wuss out now are you."

"We can't start the fun without you two, come on, come on, come on," Pinkie yelled excitedly, she couldn't wait.

AJ watched Pinkie as she splashed around in the water because she couldn't wait to get started. Applejack then said regarding that, "Ya'll two better hurry 'cause Pinkie here is going to have a maregasm already."

"HEY!" Pinkie responded to Applejack's comment. Dash shared a laugh with AJ when she heard her say that.

Rarity finally came in the water and started doggy paddling towards the awaiting mares and J, "It'll be worth it," Rarity said referring back to what she said about not wanting her mane/tail wet or messed up. She turned around to Shy who didn't budge, "We are going to need you, too darling."

"Oh um you go ahead, "Shy began to say, "..I'll um I'll join you girls later."

"If you say so Fluttershy," Rarity said continuing to swim towards the others.

They waited for their other friend but Rarity had told them that Shy will joined them shortly.

J watched as the mares circled him with lust in each of their eyes. Twilight cast a spell as she drew close. Before her friends could ask why she did that Twi explained, "Just in case any of us happens to be under water for any reason (giggles) we can breath and talk clearly."

J wondered what she meant by going under water. The others just nodded their heads and said, "Okay, sounds good," or "Alrighty then."

To get things started, J rested his back against the wall of the pool. "These horny mares really want me," he thought to himself, "If this is their way of showing me their friendship, I'm down."

Rarity was on his left side while Twilight was on the right, Dash was in front of him but on the left and Applejack on the right in front. Pinkie was busy breathing under water, "This is so cool," she said interested in her new ability.

Rainbow pushed her head in first saying, "Watch it girls, I'm making out with him first." She started kissing J sticking her tongue in his mouth.

Right when J was going to return the kiss and began tossing saliva with Dash, Applejack bumped her out of the way, "I don't think so Rainbow, He's mine." AJ started smooching with J now.

Rarity and Twilight saw that there was going to be a battle between the two ponies. So Twi glanced downwards so Rare could follow. While AJ and Dash bickered over who's going to kiss J, Twilight and Rarity saw in erect penis awaiting for them under the water.

Above water, J said, "Don't need to fight my lovely mares, we can have a 3 way kiss."

AJ and Dash glanced at each other, "I guess we could share," Dash said.

AJ agreed, "I reckon so."

So they both started to kiss J and he found both mares tongues in his mouth. Boy did he liked that but he started moaning in their mouths when two other mares were sucking him off.

Below the water, Rarity bobbed her head on the human's member while Twilight sucked on his testicles. Rarity was rubbing a hoof on the purple marehood of Twi, "ooh ha ha," she began to moan. Rarity's pussy was in need of a good rubbing, too, so Twi returned the favor by placing her hoof in the white mare rubbing her clit making her friend moan.

J felt a long tongue wrapped around his dick and saliva coated it as Rarity sucked on the head and deep throating before pulling off with a pop. Rarity licked up his shaft with tender strokes. J felt his nuts being tugged and nipped at by the princess. "Damn for such a dignified mare, she sure knows how to give head...," J thought to himself, "...and Twi holy hell careful with those teeth," the human could feel the equines teeth biting his sack as his balls bounced around in her mouth.

Pinkie was already messing around under water swimming about because of the ability to breath underwater. So when she saw her friends attaining pleasure with J she swam towards them. "Oh no they don't, no starting without Pinkie," she thought to herself.

Fluttershy sat alone in the shallow end watching her friends kissing, sucking dick or balls and moaning in pure ecstasy. She was slowly feeling her on cunt warming up and all of a sudden that cold water didn't feel so cold anymore. "I really shouldn't but I guess it wouldn't hurt just to touch myself just for a little bit," Shy thought as one of her forehooves reached between her spreading legs to hoof her marehood.

Pinkie had reached the 3 kissing and pushed past AJ and Rainbow breaking them from their kiss, "Hey what gives?" Dash asked.

And Applejack responded with, " Wha' in tarnation, Pinkie."

Pinkie crawled over J until her pussy was above his face. "I don't think J wants to taste apples all day or um clouds," she said mentioning apples to AJ and clouds to Dash. Pinkie guessed that because Rainbow was on the weather team she'd taste like clouds.

"I don't taste like clouds!" Rainbow responded to Pinkie and asked J, "Do I?" J shook his head no.

"Here eat this it taste sweeter, trust me," Pinkie said planting her vagina on J's lips.

J was like whatever with it and dived in tasting Pinkie inside and out. His tongue slithered in and out of her folds. Nose deep lapping up the precum the pink mare had dripping out.

"Haha aw hah uh ha," Pinkie began to moan as J ravaged her marehood.

J wanted to please the other two mares by fingering the cyan and orange cunts. His digits dug in the warm moist marehoods fingering the two pony's clits. Applejack and Rainbow began to slowly thrust their hips as both of their precious pearls were being flicked. The two mares held on to each other so they can have something to hold on to.

"Kiss me," AJ said to Dash. Before RD could answer she was kissed by surprise. Her eyes were wide open but soon relaxed and allowed AJ to kiss her. The two moaned in one anothers muzzles French kissing each other, "Ummm hah ah ha ha oh."

**And The Fun Continues**

**(-.(-.(-.-).-).-)**

The mares under water were now taking turns fucking the human's dick. Rarity was rocking her hips back and forth on the hard penis, "Oh yes ah oh my yes ah ha ha ahh," she moaned.

Twi was laying on her back grabbing Rare's head and inserting her horn in her wet cunt. Rarity didn't have to be told what to do and so she pulse magic into Twilight pleasuring her marehood, "ah ha ah yes Rarity I love you hah ha oh more give me more," Twi moaned and begged.

"If hah oh ha more is ha oh oh J what you wa-ha ah want," Rarity had moaned some more when J started to hump her. Rare pulse more magic faster into Twilight.

Twilight loved every bit that vibrated in her purple love hole, "Oh Rarity yes oh ha hah," she moaned as the sensations were beginning to be overwhelming.

Back with the masturbating pony sitting alone, "Oh ha ah ah hah yes oh oh my ah ah hah," Fluttershy moaned going 90 on her pussy. Shy hoofed her marehood rough as cum was drizzling out of her. Fluttershy's whole hoof penetrated her virgin hole pulling it in and out rapidly. Watching her friends have sex was close to her watching pony porn and deep down Shy felt naughty and dirty for such a sin. But the mare's lust was stronger now and she wouldn't be able to stop until she climaxed.

As for the group it was hard for them to stay afloat and have sexual intercourse at the same time, so they ended up sinking to the bottom of the pool.

Pinkie Pie bucked her sweet tasting vag in J's face, "My pussy taste sweet like cotton candy huh, it should because sugar is genetically in my DNA you know…," the pink mare rambled on. J didn't mind Pinkie but he truly wanted a new flavor. He gently removed Pinkie's rump from his face and pulled Rarity off his dick and brought her white twat to his awaiting lips. Pinkie would of gotten mad but she decided that sharing is caring so instead Pinkie turned around and ate out of her white friends pussy and so did J.

Rarity moaned out loud as both tongues tossed and twirled in her throbbing cunt. "Easy hah ah you two mwa ha my pussy's fragile ohh ha ah ha," Rarity moaned.

But when J pulled Rare up so did her horn that was inside the enjoying mare called Twilight Sparkle. "Where'd my vibrating horn go?" Twi opened her eyes to see Rarity pulled away from her, but then saw the free dick available for fucking, "Oh I'll just hav-DAMN IT DASH!" to late a cyan ass sat in J's lap.

"Gotta move quicker than that," Rainbow Dash looked back telling her purple friend.

AJ swam below, "Don't worry sugarcube, we can still bump beavers if ya know wha' I mean." Twi would rather have a dick in her but she decided to comply.

Twi blushed, "Oh okay," She said positioning herself to scissor her friend. As soon as the two different color pussies touched Applejack grinded her marehood on Twi's which caused the purple mare to follow in rhythm.

"Oh Twi ah hah that there lil' hoo oh hah marehood of ah haha of yours sure do oh darn that feels good," AJ moaned.

Twilight's horn lit up and two rays of magical energy ventured into hers and Applejack's baby making holes.

"Jeez, Twi ahahahaha my golly I don't think I can take it," AJ moaned out finding herself rubbing Twi's pussy with her own much more faster and harder because of the magic.

"What happen to da hah ah to the hard farm oh gosh hard working pony that can han-hah ah ha handle any challenge that comes her way," Twi moaned in joy. Both mares love tunnels were overfilled with the intense magic that made them go to town on one another.

"I can handle it,"AJ responded. Twilight's wings flared out and she held on two one of Applejack's legs. AJ leaned on one of her forearms and threw her head back.

Dash rode J crazy and J felt her bouncing up and down on him with erect wings. This mare was a rough rider and that would be nothing compared to what AJ has waiting for him once she gets her hooves on him.

Dash looked at Rarity who was in front of her getting her salad tossed. Rarity's eyes were closed while her cunt was being mauled. "Oh oh yes hahaha ha heh," Rarity was panting and moaning with her tongue sticking out.

**Does Anypony Believe In Halftime?..No..Okay**

**(-.(-.(-.-).-).-)**

Rainbow smiled at her and locked lips with her panting friend. Rarity cracked one eye opened to see who it was before wrapping her arms around Dash's neck. "So that's what fancy taste like," Dash said softly. Rarity just giggled. Soon moaning could be heard from the two as tongues went wild between the two friends.

J tried to thrust upwards into Dash but with all the mares on him it was pointless. In a way he was their human sex toy. He and Pinkie ate the delicate marehood that Rarity cherished. Pinkie was getting even more horny so she started hoofing herself spreading her legs to continue her own pleasure needs.

Shortly after when AJ and Twi finished slapping pussy, Applejack wanted to fuck. "Sorry Twi but I really want to have sex now." Applejack swam over to Rainbow and put her head under Dash's rump and pushed her off, "My turn," she said.

J felt a slightly muscular vag on his crotch. AJ's vaginal walls were stronger and he could fell that when her pussy constricted, "Ahh that feels good," J thought as he felt his penis being squeezed by Applejack's marehood.

Applejack didn't hesitate, she got busy. The orange mare slammed her hips down on her human companion with force. "Fucking take it easy, I don't need to leave here with a broken pelvis," J said. AJ ignored his response and pounded away.

Rainbow on the other hand wasn't finish and she would of pulled Applejack off but something better entered her winking marehood. Twilight had inserted her horn full length vibrating sensational magic into the now enjoying mare. "Don't worry Rainbow, I got you," Twilight said as her friend went into some kind of daydreaming, "Wow that's an amazing feeling," RD dreamily said. Twi smiled and let her horn do the work.

Pinkie and J were tired of licking cunt so J let his fingers do the rest and Pinkie wanted her pussy to be filled with something. Pinkie Pie swam up to Twilight saying that she was the only one that didn't have her lil-gina attended to. "Twily can you hoof me, please? I'll do it for you," Pinkie begged/asked. Twilight nodded her head which caused the pink pony to happily say, "Oh good."

Pinkie and Twilight positioned themselves to be head to hoof with each other so each pony could drill the other with their hooves. A purple hoof entered the pink pussy and a pink one in the purple. Both friends satisfied each other. "Twilight I think your cunt's too small for my hoof," Pinkie said as she pushed through the alicorn's walls.

"Just force it in," Twilight quickly said and so the pink mare did.

"Okie dokie lokie,"Pinkie said barely fitting her whole hoof in the stretching marehood. Soon they penetrated one another moaning in bliss, "Oh yeah, this ha hah ah is much funner ha oh," Pinkie moaned.

RD's twat was still being pleased by the horn of her friend. "Oh ha oh ha oh ha oh Twi," Dash moaned.

Every mare was having a good time, lust filled their souls. J was on his back with AJ bucking away on his dick, he fisted Rarity who was making out with Applejack now. Pinkie and Twilight was in a 69 position hoofing each other while Twi's horn and magic filled Dash.

**Over In This Corner And Then A Chain Reaction**

**(-.(-.(-.-).-).-)**

And Fluttershy was getting tired and was actually resting leaning on the stairs that was at the corner of the pool. Shy panted hard with red on her yellow cheeks. The mare's sweet cunt throbbed and winked from the abusing she did to it. Precum found its way out of the exhausted mare and into the swimming pool.

Each mare was reaching their climax except for Shy who took a break. With the powerful magic that Dash was being filled with, it looked like she was going to be first, "Hold it Dash, hold it ah ha ha ah ha Twi Twi oh gosh ah AH HAH AHHHH TWIIIII," Rainbow moaned as she hit her climax and love fluids squirted all over her friends horn. Rainbow's pussy clamped Twilight's horn in place not letting go until she relaxed so Twi can remove her horn from inside her sex drained friend.

"Oh J please oh yes ah hah oh dear hah..," J heard Rarity sounding like she was about to reach her limit. J stopped fingering her and parted Rare's vaginal lips with his free hands before sticking his tongue in her, tasting the little clitoris for all of its worth. Rarity couldn't help herself as that very sensation brought her to that limit, "Oh oh ha ha ha HAHAHA JJ JJ JJJJJJ HA-AHHH," the white mare's sex fluids washed all over J's face. J drank as much pussy juice as possible, sadly he couldn't get a good taste of Rarity because the pool water kept entering his mouth. Damn chlorine.

Next up was the two mares' deep hoofing each other, "Yes Twilight yes oh yes," Pinkie moaned.

Twilight moaned in response, "Don't stop Pinkie ah ha yes."

Both mares shared a maregasm together, "Yes ah ha hah oh oh yes ha ha YES HA AH AAAAH," they both ejaculated cum on the other pony's arm. Twilight pulled her arm out of the soaked marehood but Pinkie's arm was stuck so Twi had to poof it out.

J sat back as the last pony rode him fiercely. "Oh hot damn Applejack," J moaned out.

Applejack was panting like a tired dog, but all good things had to come to an end, "Oh I love ya ah uh ah ha ah hah oh partner oh HAH OH AH AH AHHHH," the maregasm hit her and the sweet juice of her cunt was all over J's pelvis soaking his meat and balls.

In that exact moment the ponies eyes became white except for Fluttershy's and a rainbow flickered from the Elements of Harmony. J stared not knowing if he should be amazed or what. But all of a sudden it stopped and the rainbow power went away and the ponies eyes gained their normal colors again.

**Gang Bang The Loner**

**(-.(-.(-.-).-).-)**

"I...I don't understand why didn't it work?" Twi asked herself.

Rainbow's had an idea why, "Looks like somepony haven't came yet."

Everypony looked over at Fluttershy. Dash swam above water and called out to her, "Hey Fluttershy, wake up!"

"Oh what huh," Fluttershy said startled waking up.

Dash swam over to her and held on to her hoof pulling her under the water, "You know we need you, too right."

Shy nodded her head, "Yes but I'm so nervous."

Dash comforted her yellow friend, "You have your friends, we will be here to help." Fluttershy felt much better so she said okay.

And her friends did. J waited as Shy was brought to him. Fluttershy was blushing deeply as she wrapped her hooves over his neck and J placed his hands on her flank. But before he was going to guide her vaginal opening on his dick, Twi told him to wait, "Let us warm her up okay." J nodded his head.

"Please be gentle," Fluttershy asked nicely.

J answered softly, "I will don't worry."

J kissed her slowly not wanting to move on her too quickly. Shy returned it and she smiled blushing. Her friends wanted their timid friend to have the best experience regarding sex. So each one advanced on her.

Twilight slowly inserted her horn in Fluttershy's vag and Rarity swam around to insert her horn in Shy's shithole. Fluttershy gasped and began to tear up, "Aw ha aww," Shy responded. Rarity had to climb on Twi's back in order to keep her horn in her yellow friend's ass.

Rarity thought to herself, "I am going to have to sterilize my horn after this."

Applejack spoke to the scared mare, "Don't worry about a thing Flutters, we won't hurt ya, we just wanna make sure ya get good an' pleasured." Applejack stroke her friend's mane in a caring manner.

Fluttershy indeed was scared but her body liked it, especially when the unicorn and alicorn used their magic pulsing it in her anus and her pussy. It felt like two powerful vibrators on high power surging through her body.

Fluttershy let out a lustful moan, "Ohh haaa ha ah my oh ha ha."

Shy's wings began to stiffen and when Pinkie saw that she decided to dry hump the joints of the mare. Pinkie sat on Shy's back resting her pussy on the joints themselves before grinding them. The friction felt great for both mares. Shy had arched her back having 3 sensitive spots worked on. The sexual torture, would she be able to withhold?

Fluttershy couldn't hold the kiss with J anymore it was unbearable. She couldn't control her moaning, "Ah ha oh hah ha he he aw aww ha oh uh ha heh," the poor mare's heart thumped rapidly, it felt like it would bust out of her chest at any moment.

J couldn't wait to cum himself he was close to ejaculating his seed but he had to wait. The only thing he could do is watch. Applejack was behind him so he grabbed her head, which she looked down over him, and made out with her.

Dash saw her chance and said fuck it when Shy had nothing in her muzzle, but soon would. Rainbow swam and wrapped Shy's head with her hindlegs. Shy found a pussy in her mouth.

Shy opened her eyes but couldn't refuse even if she wanted to. Shy's hot breath panted on Dash's cyan cunt and soon her tongue played inside the marehood. Fluttershy never tasted another mare's pussy before. "Oh my, it does taste sweet," she thought to herself, "...um would that make me a bad pony for liking this?" she wondered.

Rainbow was in awe, "Awe Fluttershy you're doing good for a first timer," Shy figured that licking the little bump in Dash's twat made her moan she aimed for that, "Yea ah ha right oh ha heh right there." Shy was right and she knew it was the right spot because RD started face humping her.

Twilight Sparkle had grabbed Fluttershy's hips pulling Shy on and pushing her off her horn to further the pleasure of the receiver. By doing this, Rarity's horn penetrated the yellow butthole in and out as well at the same time.

Fluttershy's wings would twitch each time Pinkie's marehood would make contact with her sensitive wing joints. Pinkie grinded her pussy on her friends back pleasuring herself and Shy, "Ah he ha ah hah," the pink pony moaned.

**The Power Of The Elements**

**(-.(-.(-.-).-).-)**

Fluttershy had masturbated earlier so it didn't take long for her to reach her climax. Everything that was being done to her was over the border and Shy felt like her sex juices would explode out of her any minute.

Fluttershy moaned in pain, the sensational pain that was given to her by her friends, "uhm uh uhm ha uh huumh," her moans muffled in Dash's vaginal sex hole. Fluttershy hindlegs frigid as she kicked her legs out, her asshole and pussy constricted tugging on the two horns that were in her, and finally with all her strength she pushed Dash away and screamed. Shy had maregasmed all over her friend's faces.

AJ had stopped kissing J and stared at him with her bright white eyes. "Okay that's creepy," J said and saw that it was happening again but this time Fluttershy's eyes were white as well.

Everypony except Fluttershy had formed a circle around him and Shy. That rainbow came out of the amulets and crown that were worn by the pony gang and connected with one another ending with Fluttershy's.

Once it hit hers, J's pupils became the colors of the rainbow and immediately he grabbed Shy's flank and rammed his dick in her fucking the little mare hard. He screamed the moment his seed entered the shy mare's womb. J held on to the mare's rump tight firmly pressing her on his stiff member not wanting to let go. After the flashing multi-colored lights went away J passed out holding onto Fluttershy who was dead asleep, too. Shy panted lightly in her sleep with a smile on her muzzle.

The rest of the girls recovered and were okay. "Look girls, doesn't J look so happy," Pinkie gleed.

"Twilight I must say you were right..," Rarity said, "...these elements of ours sure do have mysterious powers."

Dash agreed, "Yeah and who would of known that having sex together as friends would of activated the elements."

Pinkie said happily, "That was so much fun, oh I hope we can do it again, please, please, please Twilight."

Twi answered, "There's much to learn about the elements, but yes Pinkie this I would like to do again. Maybe even have a group S n' M."

"I think we should save the S n' M for next time Twi," AJ said tiredly, "I think Shy and J have the right idea." Applejack swam down to lay next to J to cozy up and fall asleep.

"Come on girls, Applejack's right we should get some rest," Twi said laying next to J on the otherside of him.

"Yes indeed, I could use the rest," Rarity said laying next to her orange friend.

Rainbow tried to fight her own tiredness, "I don't need to sleep, I'm not even (long yawn) tired."

Twilight saw the droopy eyes her cyan friend carried. She levitated her next to herself so she can rest.

Twilight looked at each of her friends before saying, "The power of friendship will always last. Our friendship will always last. We are strong together and I love you all. I am so glad we were brought together." Twilight fell asleep on that happy thought.

Under the pool water rested a group and their human companion gaining their energy back. Their bond will never be broken for they are...The Elements Of Harmony.

**FIN**

**(-.(-.(-.-).-).-)**


End file.
